gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Boy
"Good Boy" is a song by Gugudan, and the third track in their first mini album, Act.1 The Little Mermaid. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Ye come on boy Oh ye ye ye Ah let’s go Good boy good good boy Good boy good good boy 널 내 두 눈에 꼭꼭 숨겨 두고 싶단 말이야 어디도 못 가게 늘 나만 보라고 늘 옆에 있고 싶어 멋진 boy 드라마 같은 그런 장면이 여기 있네요 어떡해 나 어떡하죠 Please don’t baby 나 빠져 들어가 이 세상 어디라도 다 데려다줘요 그대와 있는 곳 다 내게는 천국인 걸 Good boy good good boy Hello boy 햇살이 좋은 날 Good boy good good boy 이대로 이대로 이대로 너와 둘이서 단둘이서 생각만으로 달콤해져 Good boy good good boy 이대로 이대로 이대로 너와 Yes 어디로 가더라도 내 편이 돼줄 사람 어디에 있더라도 나만 생각할 사람 이게 바로 good boy 언제나 good boy 내게는 내게는 오로지 내게만 그대는 빛이 나요 그대는 날개가 있죠 내게만 보이는 걸요 어머나 날 보고 웃네요 이 세상 어디라도 다 데려다줘요 그대와 있는 곳 다 내게는 천국인 걸 Good boy good good boy Hello boy 햇살이 좋은 날 Good boy good good boy 이대로 이대로 이대로 너와 둘이서 단둘이서 생각만으로 달콤해져 Good boy good good boy 이대로 이대로 이대로 너와 나/All 1.2.3.4 gugudan break it 나/All Yes you & I always there 나/All 1.2.3.4 Uh huh uh huh ye 영원히 우리 둘 함께해요 굳이 말하지 않아도 다 느낄 수 있는 그댄 good boy ye good good boy 내 손을 잡아줘 ye~ Good boy good good boy Hello boy 햇살이 좋은 날 Good boy good good boy 이대로 이대로 이대로 너와 둘이서 단둘이서 생각만으로 달콤해져 Good boy good good boy 이대로 이대로 이대로 너와 |-|Romanization= Ye come on boy Oh ye ye ye Ah let’s go Good boy good good boy Good boy good good boy neol nae du nune kkokkkok sumgyeo dugo sipdan mariya eodido mot gage neul naman borago neul yeope itgo sipeo meotjin boy deurama gateun geureon jangmyeoni yeogi itneyo eotteokhae na eotteokhajyo Please don’t baby na ppajyeo deureoga i sesang eodirado da deryeodajwoyo geudaewa inneun got da naegeneun cheongugin geol Good boy good good boy Hello boy haessari joheun nal Good boy good good boy idaero idaero idaero neowa duriseo danduriseo saenggakmaneuro dalkomhaejyeo Good boy good good boy idaero idaero idaero neowa Yes eodiro gadeorado nae pyeoni dwaejul saram eodie itdeorado naman saenggakhal saram ige baro good boy eonjena good boy naegeneun naegeneun oroji naegeman geudaeneun bichi nayo geudaeneun nalgaega itjyo naegeman boineun geolyo eomeona nal bogo utneyo i sesang eodirado da deryeodajwoyo geudaewa inneun got da naegeneun cheongugin geol Good boy good good boy Hello boy haessari joheun nal Good boy good good boy idaero idaero idaero neowa duriseo danduriseo saenggakmaneuro dalkomhaejyeo Good boy good good boy idaero idaero idaero neowa Na/All 1.2.3.4 gugudan break it Na/All Yes you & I always there Na/All 1.2.3.4 Uh huh uh huh ye 영원히 우리 둘 함께해요 굳이 말하지 않아도 다 느낄 수 있는 그댄 good boy ye good good boy 내 손을 잡아줘 ye~ Good boy good good boy Hello boy haessari joheun nal Good boy good good boy idaero idaero idaero neowa duriseo danduriseo saenggakmaneuro dalkomhaejyeo Good boy good good boy idaero idaero idaero neowa |-|English= Ye come on boy Oh ye ye ye Ah let’s go Good boy good good boy Good boy good good boy I want to hide you in my eyes So you can’t go anywhere So only I can see you I want to be next to you all the time Handsome boy A scene from a drama is happening right here What do I do? What should I do? Please don’t baby I’m falling for you Take me wherever in this world Ye ye ye Wherever I’m with you It’s like heaven to me Good boy good good boy Hello boy, on a sunny day Good boy good good boy Just like this, with you Us together, just the two of us Just thinking about it is sweet Good boy good good boy Just like this, with you Just like this, with you Yes Wherever we go You’ll be on my side Wherever I am You’ll always think of me That is a good boy Always a good boy To me, to me, only to me You shine You have wings Only I can see it Oh my, you’re smiling at me Take me wherever in this world Ye ye ye Wherever I’m with you It’s like heaven to me Good boy good good boy Hello boy, on a sunny day Good boy good good boy Just like this, with you Us together, just the two of us Just thinking about it is sweet Good boy good good boy Just like this, with you Just like this, with you 1.2.3.4 gugudan break it Yes you & I always there 1.2.3.4 Uh huh uh huh ye Let’s be together forever Even if I don’t say it You can feel it You’re a good boy ye good good boy Hold my hand ye